


One Soul

by ValyrianDragon



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bodyswap, Dark Magic, F/M, Fuck D and D, Hardcore, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValyrianDragon/pseuds/ValyrianDragon
Summary: jon and daenerys drink a potion of the red woman it goes wrongRemake





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As promised I post in English  
> with a satisfying ending this time  
> and can be a chap 2  
> but I still use google for translation: x

Night had fallen on the Castle. The full moon was starting to rise behind some cloud. Daenerys was alone in her room, sitting quietly drinking a glass of wine.  
Jon had to arrive from one minute to the next.  
It was several weeks since their relationship was established. And tonight the queen was planning to spend another particularly wild Night with him. He loved it in many ways, and she loved it just as much as he did.  
Impatient she was pacing the hundred paces in the room, like a caged animal.  
She stopped in front of her desk. There were some scattered papers, ink feathers, a wax pad that was spinning ... but what attracted attention was a small vial of blue-violet liquid.  
She probably belonged to the red witch. During this last visit, that if to leave behind some potion, some of which serve to "bring people together".  
Filters of all kinds. The first time some servants tried them, we did not see them for days. Too busy getting closer.  
Anyway, she had no idea how that had come down to her quarters. It's not like she needs any filter with Jon. Together, they were real beasts in bed.  
What intrigued him was that the potion did not have the same color as the others. Normally the decoctions are rather red and the one if bluish.  
She also had a note on the side of the bottle. She grabbed the vial and started reading what she was saying.  
That's when Jon chooses to enter the room, locking the door behind him.  
He approached the queen and stuck to his back, wrapping her strong arms around her abdomen.  
He stuck his mouth against his ear and asked him:  
"What are you doing, my queen?  
\- Nothing special. I just found that in my stuff ... "He was nibbling his lob of ear when he took the vial from his hands.  
She turned in her arms to look him in the eyes.  
The king frowned at the potion.  
"It looks like a potion of" coming together "... Daenerys I do not think we need that. He said licking the corner of his lip.  
"- it looks like it but not quite and there is something to write about it looks" She took the vial and read aloud what the note said.

From one to another and from one to the other  
Two hearts will be one  
Everyone will become his sovereign  
until the sun finally gets up  
-What does that mean for you? Asked the king.  
"-No idea, but we could test ..." She poured the contents of the flask into the pitcher that contained the wine and served two glasses in metal cups.  
"-Daenerys I'm not sure it's a good idea .... And if it was poison?  
-If it was poison, he would not have come here warm in his jar, It would have happened directly in my food. Her lover was not really convinced.  
"Going with Jon can be funny at least, just to see what it's like ..." There was a moment of silence and then he said  
"-Good, but I maintain it's a very bad idea. "

They each took a cup in their hand.  
Before drinking Jon tells him.  
«- Go as Ibbenians say, NASDROVIA !!! but do not complain if it goes wrong. And they drink in unison.  
Once the cups were empty she did not feel any change.  
"-But ... not terrible ..." says the queen  
"What are we doing now? "  
Jon paused his cup on the desk and replied:  
"Let's go to bed ..."  
This answer suited the queen.  
He took her in his arms to carry her to the bedroom.  
And laying her on the bed began to remove the top of her armor. She sat on the edge of the bed staring at him with a hunger in her eyes.  
When Jon found himself completely shirtless, she had water in her mouth, but it sucks suddenly began to turn.  
The king also seemed not to feel well. All around them began to turn. When the world came back to normal. She saw herself in front of her sitting on the bed. His face was covered with confusion. At first she struggled to stand up and leaned on the bed  
"-Jon? She asked with confusion.  
-Daenerys? Replied his body. She looked at her body to realize that instead of her breast was now a pair of beautifully chiseled pectorals, tainted only by a deep scar.  
Here is the effect of the potion: They exchanged corp!  
Jon spoke with his high-pitched voice, "I told you it was a bad idea." Daenerys was looking at his new hands, strong and strong. She closed and opened her fingers as if to test motor skills.  
"- Technically it should only last until tomorrow morning ..."  
When she looked up she saw Jon flicking his chest with his own hands. He also raised his eyes so that their eyes meet. Her hand froze on her breast and her eyes had the air of asking "what ?! ".  
"Can you avoid touching my chest if you like?" She told him with the deep voice of a man.  
He looked at her with a mean look in his big purple eyes.  
" -your breasts ? They are on my chest yet! He continues to knead them with both hands this time.  
A mischievous smile appeared on her face as she said to him:  
"Oh you want to play it like that" She approached her body and in one quick motion she tore her dress in half. Leaving his chest exposed.  
Nipples standing in contact with the cold area.  
He barely had time to squawk in surprise, with his new voice she used his strength to throw him and his borrowed body further down the bed.  
She quickly removed the rest of his clothes. Now he was naked in a woman's body, struggling on the bed.  
She laid two strong arms on hers and whispered to him.  
"Let yourself do my love. He stopped moving but she did not remove her arms from her wrists, when her mouth went down to fall on her clit.  
She began by licking the flat tongue before gently pulling it out of her hood with her teeth.  
A long sigh escaped his partner at his mercy. As she let Jon's beard abrade the delicate skin of her crotch.

He began to wriggle and grow small groans as she gently sucked her little nerve bundle.  
She knew exactly how to please her body, she had learned it a long time ago: before making a man happy, you have to know yourself.  
And she knew each other well, so much lonely night go to caress and so much to imagine Jon taking it hard.  
Now with the complete map of his erogenous zones mingled with Jon's body strength, it promised to be a long night.  
She released her clitoris to pay more attention to his lips, before letting go of a hand to introduce two fingers inside.  
Her body was struggling, as she moved with skill the big fingers of her lover's body.  
Although they had exchanged, she still felt the feelings that emanated from her original envelope, in small waves.  
She looked up to see her body radiating with her eyes closed, her mouth wide open from which small groans escaped.  
To see her body enjoying herself underneath was an incredibly exciting experience for her.  
It did not bother her that it was not really her, because the reactions of her love, her lover, her king ... like that was really worth it.  
She began to devour him greedily as he began to pant with a high voice.  
"- Ah. Daenerys .... Please ... "She let her little button swell with pleasure and blew softly before telling him with a man's voice.  
"-I like hearing me begging ... Pray more !! Before diving back.  
And he did it, he begged her to enjoy. But she refused him.  
She teased him again and again to the edge of orgasm but never allowed him to free himself. Now his little body in place with his powerful muscles.  
Finally she removed her mouth from her crotch. He sighed before realizing that she was replacing it with his other hand, while his mouth now devoured her breasts. Biting and licking one nipple and then the other. He could do nothing but moan and cling to his shoulders. Then, with both hands, she worked hard on her crotch. And from her mouth she devoured her breast.  
After a few minutes of delicious torture, she twisted her fingers in her / him? and he ends up enjoying in a groan around his hands.

Now he had to have a good idea of what he was doing to her every night.  
Although she was disappointed that he exploded so fast.  
His whole body was shaking as he tried to catch his breath.  
She hovered over him like a black cloud. She was indignant  
"Already ?! but we have not even started yet ... "He was still unable to speak, exhausted by all these sensations.  
Daenerys, she was still full of energy, and excited above all.  
Jon's cock was now red and painfully erect between his muscular legs.  
She leaned over to whisper in his ear:  
"Now I'm the king ..."  
Suddenly she took him by the hips and turned his body like a pancake. Not without slapping him on the buttocks in the way and put his ass in the air and head pressed against the pillow.

After finally removing the rest of her clothes, she used the strength of her body to her advantage. She snuggled under him, wedging her wrists again with her hands. And in one go kidney

Powerful she made his dick return in his wet heat.  
The sensations were transmitted between their two bodies in a successive wave.  
Jon still exhausted from his previous orgasm and trapped by the weakness of his borrowed body, was content to push soft little intermittent groans.  
The feeling of being surrounded by one's own body in this way was beyond the real.  
She understood now why it was the only deep obsession of men. She was beginning to push slowly back and forth at first. But who became more powerful and faster as his excitement mounted.  
They uttered loud cries of enjoyment together as the pace became increasingly uncontrollable.  
Everything was perfect, her vagina so hot and sweet around his cock was perfectly molded. As if their bodies had been made just for that.  
Her pussy was still lubricated with her last orgasm and it allowed her to slip ever further and deeper between her lips.  
To see herself enjoy like that below her only increased her excitement.  
The more she got excited the deeper she penetrated, and the more she pounded him the more he moaned and begged.  
The Queen's mind was foggy, lost in this ocean of new sensation.  
She had only one goal: kiss each cell of her body to the last.  
She dropped her wrists to grab a breast in one hand and rubbed her clit with the other.  
Pinching and tugging on her nipple with her big fingers.  
She sank her teeth into her shoulder as she pressed the nerve bundle. His hand left his chest to join her hair and pull back, while he was pounding himself with his own cock.  
After several minutes, she ends up sending it to Nirvana.  
He enjoyed like a possessed and the temporarily uterus was tightening around his penis. Always hard and buried inside her pussy.  
She stopped and came out slowly, as he caught his breath.  
Their breaths were heavy and they took a few seconds of respite. When Jon made Dany's body turn around and their eyes met, they did not need more than a wink to make their mouths crash against each other. In an infernal dance of language and saliva.  
Until the jaw of the queen closes around the lip of the king's body. Making his lower lip bleed, breaking the kiss.  
Daenerys slid a big finger over the wound without their eyes leaving. Before grabbing her thighs to spread them brutally and re-escape inside this hot and wet pussy.  
This time the power of the blows was unbearable. She loved every moment.  
She loved to feel her body around her, she loved to see her own face writhing with pleasure, she loved to feel her little hands leave scratches in her muscular back.

In the middle of the action She changed her position. Seeking a perfect angle to make the experience even more memorable.  
finally she found what she was looking for, a small concentration of nerve fleeing deep into her femininity.  
A special place, that Jon loved to tease when they were in their legitimate body. But this time she was leading the dance.  
Her vagina began to tighten around the borrowed penis she used to hit her target mercilessly for several minutes.

Finally unable to retain all his feelings longer. They ended up enjoying in unison in an explosion of pleasure.  
At that moment, it was as if a Tsunami hit her hard.  
She felt everything, the sensations of their two orgasms, but she was unable to tell if what came from who at that moment.  
It was as if they were one being. The universe seemed to have stopped around them.  
She felt a last tightening in her crotch and suddenly, it's as if all the efforts accumulated to hold this fuck poured out of his borrowed body.  
Going from her balls to the inside of her pussy.  
His cock was softening as she came out slowly, in a stream of liquid, mixture of their excitations combined.  
They lay next to each other trying to recover from this incredible experience.  
She spoke between two jerky breaths with her lover's deep voice to say:  
" -So happy ? Not without a certain irony in his voice.  
He answered with a voice almost as weak as a whisper.  
"I do not know if I should shout my love or tell you how much I hate you. "  
She stifled a laugh. Her head pressed against her elbow And then told her that she was slightly pinching a nipple between two fingers.  
"Now you know what you make me feel every time. She pinched harder. He gave a sharp hiccup before retorting.  
"Wait a minute for things to get back to normal, I'll take a revenge you'll never forget ..."  
They smiled at each other before blazing. And finally fell into a deep sleep, Satisfied and exhausted.

Daenerys woke up a few hours later. The sun was still not rising and the light of the moon lit the room dimly.  
The first thing she noticed was that her whole body was spanking her, especially her crotch. The second, she had returned to her real body.  
And the last Jon was no longer in bed with her. She sat in the bed to find him sitting on a chair in front of the bed, drinking a glass of wine.  
The mark that it was made on his lip, with his teeth, was now visible. He looked at her silently then said to him:  
"So hard night huh? "  
She just smiled.  
"- It was a long night indeed ... But you had the area to appreciate it anyway ...  
\- Well indeed, I always prefer to be in my right place. "He got up from his chair and sat next to her on the bed before placing a chaste kiss on his lips.  
"And what is your legitimate place? Asked the queen.  
"Above you," he did not give him time to react, he straddled her, and pinned her arms, pinning her to the bed.  
"Do you remember what I said last night, when everything would be back to normal? She swallowed her bile.  
"- that you were going to satisfy your terrible revenge ....  
-Oh yes ... And I have an idea of what I'm going to do to you »  
He showed her a bottle he held in his hand. She raised her eyebrow  
" - Oh ! What are you doing with that potion, just my love?  
-Nothing. It's just oil.  
-And what do you intend to do with oil? "

He did not take the time to answer him that he violently turned on his stomach before crushing his body with his and whispering in his ear.  
"I'll go through the back door ..."

 

She's wide-eyed with shock. Not that the idea displeased her, She even existed on the contrary. But she had never practiced that.  
" -Do you agree ? He asked him. The king dug two fingers between the wet lips of her pussy.  
She was so wet that she could have made the Dorne Desert bloom all by herself.  
And answered only by a small groan.  
They did not need words to understand each other.  
Jon removed his fingers and carried them to the mouth of the young woman.  
"Lick," he said.  
And did it, She opened her mouth and sucked her finger.  
The taste of her own excitement, her weight that crushed body and the feeling of her hard virility stuck against those buttocks were only to make disappear the last ounce she still had in her.  
He pulled his finger out of his mouth. And while she was putting herself in a position to welcome him: the hip in the air and the head crush against the sheets of the bed.  
Daenerys heard the bottle open. Then the sensation of a greasy and oily liquid is found inside her buttocks.  
He leaned over to whisper in his ear:  
"We're going to go slowly," he said, "if I hurt you. He bit her the lobe of the ear slightly  
"Ready?  
-ready! "  
Jon catches his shoulder with one hand and his hip on the other. And in a powerful kidney movement he went inside her.  
Daenerys buries his screwing in the cushions so as not to utter a cry that might alert the whole castle. The surprise of the penetration shocked her, but the sensations were far more pleasant than they should be.  
Tonight the moon would be full in every sense of the therm.  
He remained still for a moment, while she adapted to him. Then he began to slow and rhythm.  
A pace that soon accelerated.  
A little groan of pleasure escaped from the mouth of the queen, despite all the harm she gave herself to smother them in the pillows.  
The more she enjoyed the more he gave strength in his thrusts. And the more he gave strength the more she enjoyed.  
A vicious circle that made Daenerys' hands cling almost to the point of tearing them up.  
At that moment, lost in their coitus, they were closer to the animal than the human. Jon held his hips with both hands as he pounded her ass.  
Until he releases one of his hands to better find her clit swell, To rub it with passion to the rhythm of his shot.  
After that and their little game at the beginning of the night, He was pretty sure the queen could not walk right for several days. Just the thought of knowing she would continue to feel it long after the act took her to the verge of orgasm.

Finally after some more back and forth, to break the bones of the pelvis, They burst together in a powerful orgasm.  
Jon spilled a long string of virile semen inside the buttocks of the queen.  
And retired breathless but satisfied.  
The bottom hole of Daenerys had been well dilated by its passage. This sight amused him strangely.  
She too seemed to like that, considering her smug screwing. When she turned on her back it was to tell him she did not like her. Just before falling asleep with exhaustion and enjoyment.  
He lay down next to her and laid a soft kiss on the forehead while whispering  
" -I love you too. "  
And finally he joined her in a satisfied sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Jon was isolated in his quarters.  
The full moon was already high in the sky and it turned out that he would soon have a visit from the Queen.  
A tray of food lay on the table, but there was still no touch.  
Not at night he was hungry for a different meat: Daenerys.  
He had barely time to sit on a chair and someone opened the door quietly.  
It was Daenerys.  
She entered at first in silence, shut the door with a key and hurried towards him.  
He did not even have time to get up as she sat astride his lap and pressed his lips to his.  
A fiery and passionate kiss followed for several seconds. She began to roll her hips against her pelvis. He was busy removing the ties from her dress.  
The queen eventually breaks their kiss to release a small potion with blue content of her bra.  
She shook him in front of him with a mischievous smile, saying:  
"Look what to find! "  
He swallowed his bile while staring at the potion. Her nipples hardened instantly.  
This elixir, it allowed a body exchange.  
They had already used it once.  
One night that Jon was not about to forget. Daenerys, by dint of excitement, had almost nearly annihilated the bones of his own pelvic basin, but with him stuck in his poor body maltreat.

"Where are you from?" He asked him.  
" - it's a secret. She answered him.  
He continued silently fixing the potion with a worried look.  
She pouted before adding:  
" - please, come on ! we had fun last time!  
\- You had fun, I took dear. And I think I'm almost falling in the apples at the end.  
-Bah that's what I say, it's good fun. "  
He eyed her incredulously.  
Still in silence, she began to rub his leg between his thigh.  
"- Okay ! He finally let go.  
-But I'm the one leading the dance.  
-YESS !!! She added.  
Still straddling her half-erect member, she reached out to grab two cups on the table.  
A little wine pour into each glass, whatever drop to mix with the substance.  
And the king was already beginning to regret this decision.

Daenerys watched him silently, handing him his glass. Of course she had already swallowed hers.  
The wine had taken a purple hue, because of the mixture.  
He looked at it with a doubt and finally, all drunk in one go.  
The piece is quickly turned, and in a split second he found himself in the body of Daenerys. And Daenerys in his body.  
The effect of the transfer was always so strange.  
But not so strange to see Daenerys, the owner of his body, Lift it suddenly from the ground to carry it to the bed.  
He called her with her small, high-pitched voice  
"-Hey we said it would be me who would be above!  
-Okay. Was his only answer before releasing him like a piano on the sheets.  
He uttered a superacute surprise scream as he landed  
"HEY, but do not do that to me! "  
She moved away and settle on a seat in front of the bed.  
"I really want to try something today, my love. Start alone and I'm going to look at you. Seriously ?! Was the only thought that crossed his mind instantly.

The sight of Daenerys quietly installed in his body to begin to consume a bunch of fruit, without letting go of the look, was particularly disturbing.  
He begins to start, not without shyness, to put his hands under his dress to caress his chest.  
Her breasts were so heavy and so big in the small hands of Daenerys. And the skin so soft.  
He gently released a little more the dress of the queen to find himself naked to the waist.  
Her nipples were already well trained, but hardened more in contact with the cold area.  
The king laid the delicate little fingers of his borrowed body on it before tracing slow circles all around and finally pinching the pink tip slightly.  
Daenerys continued to devour his eyes in silence while biting his lower lip.  
While continuing to play with a breast of a hand. He gently slid his other hand down his body, towards his crotch.  
His fingers snuck gently under his clothes, touched his naked clod of all hairs and slide slowly between his lips.  
Jon pushed a small "-Oh" when he realized that Daenerys had taken the time to remove each hair from her delicate pussy before coming to see him. As it was fashion in Essos  
Other small breastfeeds escaped him as he pushed further the intrusion into that special place of the woman, who for one night was his.  
His borrowed body arched back, Eyes roll back, he began to go back and forth with more and faster. First of all with two fingers then three.

When was it completely naked? He could not say it, but in any case he was: naked, prisoner in the body of the woman he loves and emerging with on their bed.  
He felt he was about to enjoy when two powerful hands grabbed the wrists of the queen's body and laid them on his side.  
His own man's voice whispered in a voice full of excitement:  
"- Reassure me, my love, you do not intend to enjoy without me? "  
He did not have time to answer that he felt his cock penetrated inside her pussy, already so wet by force of excitement.  
Their two bodies arched on impact.  
A series of powerful come and go followed. A steady pace that lasted several minutes, filling the whining room and banging body sound. At this moment of the night, They had completely forgotten their market pass at the beginning of the evening.  
Until Daenerys completely changes position. Placing Jon always in his body, and impaling on his own cock, above them.

He had a moment's hesitation, lost between the sudden loss of pleasure that his chair felt and their abrupt change of position.  
"- Ride my handsome king !! do it as you ride the dragon !!! "  
She put her hands around her little hips to guide him.  
They started with a slow pace but so nice. The friction between them generated an electric current that spread through his spine and throughout his body.  
He had never noticed how beautifully their two bodies fit so well together.  
It only added to his growing passion  
A passion that could clearly be seen on the natural lubrication system of Queen Targaryen's vagina.

Always faster He had his pelvis lifted. Testing different angle of friction against his limb. Always with his fingers sinking into the pulpit of his hips, to make him bruises.  
As he went up and down, to impale himself, he pushed the queen's little hands up towards his chest.  
A small chest but firm and so soft to the touch, Which bounced at each of their movement.  
If he was in his original body Jon would already be grabbing a nipple in his mouth.  
God he loved to lick, suck, bite.  
But in truth to be able to take advantage of them, since the body of Daenerys made him pleasure more than he assumed.  
She, still in his own body, also had the area to spend a great time.  
In sight of her eyes roll and long moans, she seemed lost in an orgasmic trans that dislocated and reassembled his soul.  
By dint of groping several angles under a rhythm always more sustained.  
Jon ends up banging little nerve hidden deep in the flesh of his queen.  
He found it. This secret Nirvana. This place so special that belongs only to him.  
Hardly time to hit him anyway, his orgasm was already forming.  
She, too, at the sight of the movement of her hips and the supplications that escaped her lips, seemed to be about to reach the breaking point.  
After some endless seconds they ended up enjoying at the same time.  
He felt the hot cords of sperm that was pulling directly into the deepest vagina of his liking.  
It was glorious.

He remained at the top of his body for a few seconds before finally crumbling on the bed in a long groan.  
Their eyes remained plunging into each other all the time they took to recover from this outpouring of enjoyment.  
It will never be done to the effect of this magic. It was his own eyes that he saw but he mostly saw the soul of Daenerys inside.  
Oh how he loved this woman, no matter how old or how old he was, he could never help but want her.

He closed his eyes ready to fall asleep with fatigue as he felt a soft hand caress his cheek. He opened a eye to see Daenerys tell him with his voice.  
"You're not going to sleep now, I hope?" I'm not done with you my love »  
An inch passed over her lip, and she glanced at that cock.  
"I need someone to clean all this ..."  
The idea would normally have disgusted him, but as he hypnotized he could not help but follow his hand, which was leaning behind his neck to lower him.  
Hesitant at first, he ends up taking the tip in his mouth.  
It was not as bad as he would have thought. And the taste of their mixing excitations that permeated his member had a particularly perverse side.  
His brakmar was already hardening again.  
He leaned forward a little more to take a maximum in his mouth. His tongue runs along the penis and went up to surround the red tip and swell from the top  
"Yes," she said, just like that. "  
Big strong hands goes through his long hair. He dares to look up to see his own screwing him look so perverse that he can barely recognize.  
He serves the legs when he feels the vagina of Daenerys start to wet again.  
Finally a hand pulls his hair to push him back.  
So that their mouths meet in a kiss passionate, so that she can taste the taste of their orgasm mix, on her own tongue.  
Just the time to put Jon in his woman's body astride her that blows are heard at the door and whatever a return.  
It was Sansa:  
"I apologize for disturbing you so late but there is a ..................... .. Problem"  
A very embarrassing white ensued. Nobody dares to move.  
"- Sansa it's not what you think! Says Jon in the body of Daenerys  
"- unless you think we're making love savagely .... In this case it's totally what you think. "Daenerys added to Jon's body.  
They both launched a look that clearly seemed to be saying not stupid. It was better for Sansa to be unaware of the situation.  
Daenerys covered them with a blanket to hide their naked bodies. While Sansa spoke, trying hard to hide his embarrassment.  
"Can I talk to you privately for a minute?  
\- I'm a little busy there! Replied the queen, so that she would not suspect anything.  
She rubbed her eyes and added in an annoying tone.  
"-I really did not want to bother you, I just need to talk to you! "  
The queen was visibly annoyed. And always says, fessing himself for Jon  
"- My dear if you do not leave this room quickly, I swear I'll send you a block on the face! "  
Jon pinched her discreetly under the blanket to call her to order.  
"You have no block," she replied defiantly.  
"- Well, go get me one !!! or at least get out of here because otherwise we can do very well as if you were not there! "  
Another pinch.  
" -Perfect !!! She crossed her arms and sat patiently on a chair next to the door.  
The two lovers looked at each other with an air half surprised, half drunk.  
Until Daenerys uses Jon's strength to turn them over and take over after their fuck.  
The sheets tangled around them, she did not do any neighborhood from the start.

 

Imposing powerful blows. Daenerys very annoyed by the presence of this hitchhiker round kiss LaDy StArK, did not intend to quit.  
And now that she was enjoying the power of the muscular body of a handsome warrior, things would become a lot of fun.  
Sansa either did not let it go, sat down in her chair, blew a big neck, and contented herself with averting her gaze, Hiding as best she could her uneasiness.  
Jon and Daenerys did not pay much attention to her anymore. Their bodies were on fire.  
And given the friction force they imposed on themselves, they must have been on the brink of spontaneous combustion.  
"You ... can ... still ... go away ... you ... know ..." the queen said to her with the gruff voice of her lover, without even looking at her. As she continued to pound violently simultaneously.  
Jon seemed to be too much lost in the sensations to realize what is going on around him.  
He stuck his nails behind his back and moaned incoherently.  
The royal couple rolled over each other no longer to know who was above or below. By dint of struggle, they ended up falling off the bed, on the cold floor. And without even paying attention to their fall they continued their business. They were animals at that time.  
This lasted several minutes, several minutes to growl and roll on the floor, in the sheets fall with them.  
Until they end up enjoying simultaneously in a roaring concert.  
Empty and exhaust they finally broke apart to breathe a big blow. He grimaces when she frees himself from him. A trickle of semen escaped from his widened hole.  
Daenerys is difficult to find, to realize that Sansa was gone. At what moment ? She could not say it. Or ? probably wash your eyes 42 times with acid.  
Finally, she collapsed on the floor next to Jon. They looked at each other and gave a little laugh.  
"Do you think she's grilling us? Asked the queen  
"No, I do not see how she could just suspect our situation."  
She sighed  
"I'm sorry I should not have talked to him like that.  
-Oh, do not worry it happens to me more often than you think, to talk to him that way when it annoys me too much. And the gods know that it annoys me ... "  
They smiled at each other and he kissed her forehead.  
At sleep was right of them. And they fall asleep on each other, wrap in the sheets on the floor.  
Exhaust but still as satisfied as each time he shares a night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my english is still bad but it does not matter.  
> promised thing, thing of  
> so voilà this time it's him who's undergoing

Jon was walking quickly towards the royal chambers. He had spent a particularly exhausting day today and was now inspired only to spend a night of lust with his love.  
On returning to the rooms he found Daenerys in a purple dress, one of the most beautiful she usually wears.  
That if it was made of thin lace representing dragons, she left him completely naked back and was split to the thigh to let him see her beautiful long legs.  
Jon's mouth watered in front of his show.  
He approached her and grasped her firmly in a passionate kiss. Their tongues danced together as Jon's hands wandered over Daenerys' body. They descended gradually to pass in the slot of her dress.  
It was there that he realized that she was not wearing underwear.  
When her fingers began to tickle her swollen lips, she groaned and broke their kiss.  
She nodded at the table next to them. On top of it were two wineworms, one of which was empty, and especially the vial that allowed the exchange of bodies.  
Jon seeing that, smiled at Daenerys and took a cup in his hand before drinking it dry.  
It was a long time that they did not play games with Daenerys and doing it pleased him much more than he admitted to himself.  
Soon the effects of the potion were felt. The room began to spin, and he found himself in the body of Daenerys.  
He would definitely never get used to it.  
Just installed in his new body he realized that something was wrong. He had a strange sensation at the level of the crotch, as if it had something stuck inside his intimacy.  
From his own body she looked at him with a petty smile and said:  
" - You like ? it's a gift from our friends Dornish. I thought it would make things more fun ... "  
Without giving him the opportunity to answer she would stick his mouth to his. Letting his beard abrade the sensitive skin of Daenerys screwing.  
He moaned in his soft voice as she methodically removed the fasteners of the dress. Normally she would enjoy being in the body of Jon to tear all the clothes that would block the way, but it was their favorite to both. No way to damage it.  
When he was finally naked, in her own body, she used her strength to throw it unceremoniously on the bed.  
Jon found himself lying naked, legs apart, at the mercy of the woman who scouted her body.  
She began by gently removing the top Jon was wearing.  
And then lowered on him to start playing with the object she had installed between her legs.  
Pulling it lightly and playing with her clit with her thumb.  
Jon condemned to undergo his soft torture moaned softly with his small voice, on the bed.  
Then Daenerys, without warning, suddenly removed the object and replaced it with three fingers at once.  
He shouted at this sudden intrusion.  
After several minutes he felt he was about to enjoy with his body. But at that moment she was retiring.  
He only noticed now that she had completely removed her clothes.  
Leaving a heavy and venous erection perfectly visible between her legs.  
Jon swallowed his ball, he had never realized that he was too ... fat. Even if seeing the world from the point of view of a smaller and frailer body like that of Daenerys would surely disrupt his vision of things.  
Daenerys in his own body, settled quietly above him. And whispered in his ear.  
"-Return my love. "  
And he did, he obeyed him without question and stamping with impatience.  
Once on all fours on the bed, he felt that Daenerys was moving to get something, but he did not see what it was.  
Then she bent over her ear to whisper, "You know, there was something I wanted to do for awhile ..." and bit her.  
Jon understood what she was talking about when he felt a viscous and oily liquid being spread inside his buttocks.  
One panicked he moved suddenly but was immediately blocked by Daenerys who crashed on him with his own body.  
She tells him  
"- Hop hop hop, you owe me that my heart .... Do not worry, I'll go slowly ...  
"I know what it means to you when you play this game ..." he answered with his high voice.  
Daenerys was still on him and was starting to lightly kiss him in the neck, while he doubted a little whether he really wanted to try that.  
When she ran her big fingers down her lower lip, he finally said.  
"Okay, but really gently ..."  
Without needing more words Daenerys straightened them both to install them in position. Jon was beginning to regret his decision when he felt his cock press against the back hole of his borrowed body.  
But it still remained in place when Daenerys pushed gently inside herself.  
She uttered a loud groan with her voice, while Jon tried to make that new sensation.  
It was nicer than he imagined at first. And quickly he found himself moaning at the sensation of being caught in the back.  
Daenerys followed a steady pace as she came and went in her own way. More and more loud moans invade the room.  
Progres- sively the pleasure rose between them and I ended up suplier;  
"-Faster !! please !!!"  
Dany was too happy to be able to help him.  
And used all the strength of his new body to penetrate him to break his bones.  
Again and again, she came and went without mercy.  
Such an expression of trust was so strange and so pleasant to him.  
Soon he found himself having to push his head into the bed's cousins not to alert the whole region of his iminent orgasm.  
Daenerys took pleasure too. Especially to see Jon also submissive and obliging for her.  
Their business has continued for a long time.  
Until they end up enjoying simultaneously in a combined orgasm.  
Jon felt something hot and hot being thrown deep into Daenerys' anus.  
When she retired, he sighed.  
"It was ... well ..." Jon said with an exhausted voice.  
Daenerys chuckled in response and they soon fell to sleep.


End file.
